


miss you

by baeulgi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeulgi/pseuds/baeulgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seulgi has hallucinations and sometimes her drinking gets somewhat out of hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	miss you

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and messy, i apologize in advance

Seulgi couldn't help the empty feeling inside of her, that nothing seemed to fill, not even the tiny cups of liquid courage that she kept tossing back. The brunette threw back another shot, not even flinching anymore as she put the glass back down, motioning for a refill. This was a regular thing for her now everyday after work, come to this bar and drink until she couldn't remember the smell of Irene on her sheets, and until she didn't have to live in the apartment that now only belonged to her. She hated that place now, the six years of happiness all seemed to break her, and what once was her safe haven, was the place she couldn't stand to be. She couldn't bare not hearing Irene's quiet breathing as she laid in on the couch, having fell asleep while reading a book. She couldn't bare coming into a home, that wasn't filled with the other scent, like vanilla. And no matter how many girls Seulgi managed to bring home to get rid of the smell, she couldn't. It was always fucking there. She gritted her teeth before tossing back one more shot and getting on to her feet in an angry haste, tugging her coat on as she made her way to the place she despised. As thoughts of Irene's beautiful smile flashed in her head, making her quicken her step, something inside her warming up at the thoughts of her coming home and Irene being there, waiting for her on the couch or taking a bath or even in the kitchen overcooking everything. Seulgi felt herself begin to run as a feeling of warmth overtook her, images of Irene, waking up next to her, falling asleep on her shoulder, the time she got her degree, began to flood her mind. The tall girl finally made it to the apartment, hurriedly pushed the door open, a grin intact in her face, only to be met with the with the same emptiness as always, the warm feeling in her heart instantly turned arctic cold, as she dropped to her knees, the tears that never seemed to end falling again from her already red eyes. Irene was never coming back. Her once happy thoughts of the girl tainted with the images of the police calling her phone and telling her they had found Irene's body. And Seulgi couldn't even look at Irene at the funeral, her cold lifeless body was a disgrace to how much life the girl had, there was no way she couldn't be here anymore.


End file.
